Know Me Well
by CelestialEnchantress07
Summary: In a peculiar lesson, students must drink Polyjuice Potion and identify the true identity of the person. Of course when Hermione has to be transformed into Draco, she knows it can't end well. Full details explained in the first chapter. R&R please!
1. Guaranteed Worst Lesson Ever

**Chapter One:: Guaranteed Worst Lesson Ever**

Hermione Granger, along with the rest of her classmates, knew you didn't have to be a genius like Albus Dumbledore to know that something was amiss. As soon as she entered the classroom for Defence Against the Dark Arts, she had to drink a white potion (which was given by a beaming Slughorn). The potion wasn't horrid but it wasn't pleasant either – she just experienced a deep chill.

Normally, Hogwarts students would whine and moan until they had their confusions answered but as it was Snape who was standing at the front of the room (peering at them with great dislike, if Hermione must add), no-one breathed a word.

When the last student (Neville Longbottom) sat down, a parchment appeared in front of them. As most of the students were looking at Snape (or Slughorn who was also in the room) blankly, Snape sneered, "Read!"

Frowning with confusion and curiosity, Hermione grabbed the parchment in the hopes it would answer the peculiar set-up for today's Defence lesson. She recognised Snape's spidery yet neat handwriting.

_A Note to Students_

_You will clearly have noticed that today's usual Potions class is different as it is combined with Defence Against the Dark Arts. This special class is to enhance your stills at cunningness, stealth, exposure and manipulation (all which are required for Defence Against Dark Arts). As Potions are used for today's purposes, Slughorn has undoubtedly given up his time to prepare the required Potions and also by giving up his Potions class time._

_After finishing reading this letter, a cup of potion will appear at your desk. There will be a label on your cup with another student's name who is present in today's lesson. Your cup contains Polyjuice Potion, which will transform you into the student indicated on your label._

_When I say so, you are to drink your cup without hesitation and to enter the curtains behind me for transformation. Slughorn and I will Transfigure your clothes to fit and suit you (you don't want to wear a skirt, if you're a boy do you?) During this process, you will be blinded (due to another ingredient in your Potion) and house-elves will take your hand and guide you back into the classroom._

_Once everyone's returned, assessment shall begin._

_Your job is to conceal your identity and to determine who the other students are. For instance, if you are Malfoy and was unfortunate enough to get Potter, you should act like the charming Potter so others would not guess that it's actually Malfoy. _

_The potion you drank as you entered the classroom will give you a severe case of a Muggle illness (chickenpox) if you attempt to cheat by looking at the adjacent cup, belonging to the student next to you. Furthermore, you would not participate in today's lesson and have three week of detentions for disobeying orders._

_This 'Interrogation and Concealment' (when you're in disguise and trying to identify others) session will run for two and a half hours, where the remaining time is to discuss what occurred and any difficulties obtained. Remember, if you have trouble in today's class, you will be similar to a Squib as interactions with the Dark Arts is more complex._

_Points and Deductions are as Follows:  
- No-one correctly identifies you at the end of the 'Interrogation and Concealment' session: Credit Points for Defence Against the Dark Arts  
- If you correctly identify 7 or more students: Credit Points for Defence Against the Dark Arts  
- If you correctly identify 5 students: Do not have to complete the upcoming essay for Potions  
- Each correct identity: 10 points for your house  
- Three incorrect identities: Penalty of writing a 1000-word essay discussing Witches and Wizards who have failed in disguises  
- Five incorrect identities: Must attend Remedial Class for Defence Against the Dark Arts for a week  
-No attempt in fear of deductions: Detention for two weeks_

_Please see either Slughorn or myself to confirm your guesses. We will confirm with a shake of our head to indicate yes or no._

_Furthermore, you may think I am too strict with the rules but this class – like all classes – are to be taken seriously and within two years, you will be facing challenges that are more dangerous and difficult than today's lesson. You may believe this task is as easy as muttering 'Lumos' but believe me when I say, you'll be in for a surprise._

_-Severus Snape_

As soon as Hermione finished her letter and before she had time to get her head around this unusual class, the parchment disintegrated and a cup landed at where the parchment was.

Hermione almost hurled when she saw the person she was suppose to transform into. _Draco Malfoy._


	2. First Experience as a Malfoy

Important Note Relating to this Story:

Okay, hopefully readers will have fun identifying who the true characters are, so I'd just list who the possible candidates are: Hermione (but we all know she's Draco), Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Lavender Brown and Velkan (a made-up eye candy /winks).

To avoid confusion, characters who aren't correctly identified by Hermione (as it is from her point of view), are 'in apostrophes'. For example, if Draco had Polyjuice to turn him into Harry, I would call the character 'Harry', despite it actually being Draco. When Hermione correctly identifies the person, the apostrophes would disappear. For example, if Hermione realises Draco is Harry, she will call the person Draco, despite him looking like Harry. Hopefully that's not too confusing!

This is a Draco and Hermione story, but unfortunately nothing too drastic will happen between them until this Polyjuice lesson is over. So please bear with me if you're waiting for some Dramione goodness!

**Chapter Two:: First Experience as a Malfoy**

Hermione couldn't believe her luck (or should she say unluckiness?) as she stared at the label with 'Draco Malfoy' written nearly. She _detested_ that smirking Ferret. How could she live in his skin for two and a half hours? Everyone would guess it was her since she was sure she'll have a green tinge in her face the whole time.

She was almost tempted to _pretend_ to drink the potion and say that something must have been missing (those blonde strands of hair, perhaps) and that was why she failed to become Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help shuddering as she thought of her hair reclining to be short and her voice growing deeper to resemble his.

But then again, she would receive credit points to _be_ Draco Malfoy. Well, that shouldn't be too hard considering he was just a big bully. Furthermore, this exercise might actually be fun. Although Malfoy was the last person she wanted to be, at least she didn't have to _speak_ to someone who looked like him and try to figure out whether it was Harry or someone else.

As Hermione was smiling, Snape hissed, "Begin!"

Hermione involuntarily winced before drinking her cup. She couldn't help it. It was Malfoy after all! Luckily she had drunk Polyjuice Potion before or else the initial swallow might have her spewing all over her books. However, he didn't..._taste_...as bad as Millicent's cat, she just felt an edge of evil creeping into her body.

"Behind the curtains!" Snape barked as students swayed in their seats. "Do you _all_ want a week of detention?"

Blinking back any dizziness, Hermione slowly made her way towards the curtains. Others had already scurried behind the black curtains in fear of Snape who was glaring at everyone. The rest of the class looked even more disoriented than her as they made their way towards the curtains.

As she entered, she immediately lost her sight (she heard a few girls scream but then Snape scowled at them for their 'cowardice'). Hermione didn't need sight to feel herself shooting higher, her hands growing larger and her hair receding backwards. She also heard Snape and Slughorn mutter Transfiguring spells and soon enough, she felt her skirt becoming trousers. Hermione had to repress a giggle at the thought of Malfoy in a skirt.

A minute passed before a small hand slipped into hers. She had held enough house-elf hands to not be shocked at their much coarser skin. But she..._sensed_...others jumping at the contact. She wondered if she knew who the house-elf was...

As she re-entered the classroom, her eyesight was restored and Hermione had to blink a few times to readjust to the light. Other students were doing the same (if they were not examining their new body with fascination, disgust or confusion).

"Do I have to remind you all this is an assessment? Begin!" Snape snapped at the students.

Hermione sighed and almost jumped. She knew she was Malfoy now, but she couldn't help being shocked at the differences. Even her _sigh_ sounded different; more malicious if that was possible.

Hermione scanned the room and tried to determine whether she could identify any of them. Nope. They all _looked_ like her classmates, just that most of them held expressions different to their norms.

She decided to talk to 'Hermione Granger', amused and curious to see who had to act like her.

"Granger," she sneered, trying to copy Malfoy's unpleasant manner. This time she didn't jump at his voice coming out of her mouth, but her tone did seem a lot more pleasant than how Malfoy would speak.

She wasn't surprised when 'Hermione' didn't respond. After all, it was _someone _else so why would they answer to someone's name? If someone screamed 'Hermione!' now, she would immediately turn in that direction. But since she was standing with 'Hermione', it would look less unusual if she turned to the caller.

Sometimes it was beneficial to be smart.

Hermione watched as 'Hermione' eyes widened in fear. Hmm. Hermione wondered whether she had ever had their expression on her face and hoped not, as she looked very weak.

"Malfoy," 'Hermione' squeaked back.

Being Draco Malfoy did have downfalls, Hermione realised. Almost everyone was 'scared' of him, so how on earth was Hermione supposed to work out who was whom? Talk to every single student, and the ones who weren't scared could be Malfoy himself, Harry or Ron?

"How are you finding today's lesson?" Hermione asked in that silky voice of Malfoy's. His voice didn't sound too bad like that.

"Challenging," 'Hermione' responded with fear still etched on her face. Despite how 'Hermione' looked, that would be an answer Hermione herself would answer. She felt a surge of pride at 'Hermione' for attempting to resemble her (unless the person was a Slytherin).

'Harry Potter' than arrived at their corner and swept a kiss on 'Hermione's' cheek. Despite how 'Harry' wasn't kissing her, Hermione felt herself blush. Harry was never that affectionate so clearly whoever was 'Harry' was most confused. Hermione saw that 'Hermione' was blushing a much deeper red.

"Hermione, I didn't tell you how pleasant you looked today," 'Harry' complimented the scarlet 'Hermione'.

Hermione decided it might've been a bad idea to confront herself if she had to watch all these emotions cross her own face. How could she leave without looking too suspicious?

"Nice to see you too, Potter," Hermione sneered.

'Harry' turned in her direction and gave her a most quizzical look.

"I wish I could say likewise," 'Harry' responded and he almost looked sad.

Somewhere deep in Hermione's brain, something was nagging her that this 'Harry' possessed similar traits to one of her friends. But she couldn't quite grasp who and Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't becoming frustrated.

"What do we have here...?"

Hermione turned to a new voice she had never heard before and was confronted with a very good-looking Ravenclaw. She kept forgetting his name but wow...he was very, very good-looking. Midnight hair draping seductively over crystal blue eyes and an amused smile on perfect lips.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked but it came out somewhere between a whisper and a pant.

"Velkan Danesti," the Ravenclaw introduced with a bow. Hermione almost swooned at his close proximity but froze at his next words. "I don't recall Malfoys being attracted to those who weren't females."

Oh, Merlin's beard! Hermione had failed to act like Malfoy by practically falling into this Ravenclaw's arms. And if any of these three students were smart, they would realise she was a girl (or a guy who liked guys...)

"Clearly you don't know that much about Malfoys," Hermione said airily. If she was a girl, she would fluff her hair in exaggeration but unfortunately Malfoy's silky hair wasn't long enough.

Hermione was surprised when 'Velkan' scowled. And she had thought he was charming a few seconds before! Gah! What if it was a _girl_ who was Velkan? Clearly girls knew what girls want...oh, this exercise was now confusing Hermione tremendously.

"As a Ravenclaw, my knowledge is flawless," 'Velkan' replied with a forced smile. "Likewise to yours Granger."

Hermione thought he was talking to her but then realised those blue eyes were focussed on 'Hermione'. Should she feel flattered that 'Velkan' was looking at the physical form of herself or be concerned at the happiness welling inside her body since she didn't know who was 'Velkan'?

"I don't know how you are," 'Hermione' said flatly. Another response Hermione herself would say.

"How can you not know?" 'Harry' exclaimed in wonder. All eyes shot to him but he didn't blush or falter. "Velkan is the smartest Wizard in our house!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she realised who 'Harry' reminded her of. Luna Lovegood! Luna was always at ease and affectionate and saying 'our house', wouldn't that indicate Ravenclaw?

Hermione was itching to ask either Snape or Slughorn but what if she was wrong? She didn't want to get three incorrect guesses. There must be a question to catch 'Harry' out.

"Our house?" 'Velkan' echoed amusingly. "I thought you were in Gryffindor."

If it was Luna as Hermione suspected, she met Hermione's expectations by not faltering once again.

"I could've sworn you were in Gryffindor," 'Harry' mused looking at Velkan in a very Luna-like way.

"And why would I wear Ravenclaw's robes?" 'Velkan' asked sarcastically.

"Since you're that brilliant, perhaps you feel as though you belong in Ravenclaw?"

Hermione stifled a giggle (Malfoys don't giggle, she remembered Malfoy once declaring) and watched as 'Velkan' narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"You're frightening pathetic, Potter," 'Velkan' muttered.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Hermione asked suddenly. Most people did respect Harry with the exception of Slytherins. Perhaps it was a Slytherin who was 'Velkan'?

"Why do you care, Malfoy? I thought you two despised each other," 'Velkan' shot back. Ouch. Despite how good-looking one can be, it can't save you from manners. But then again, the 'true' Velkan might be a complete gentleman.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Danesti," Hermione said darkly. Wouldn't it be fun making up Malfoy's history? "Excuse me."

Ignoring 'Velkan's' patronising gaze, she sauntered towards Slughorn. He was friendlier than Snape but then again she was Malfoy, so Snape might treat her better. But then she recalled the teachers knew who each student were. Sigh.

"Here for a guess?" Slughorn asked excitedly. Well then again, Slughorn did admire Hermione.

Hermione nodded and then whispered, "Luna Lovegood is Harry Potter."

Slughorn practically beamed as he nodded fervently.

"I'll also give you 20 house points for being the first student to correctly identify another!" he exclaimed. Hermione smiled but then realised Malfoys don't smile.

Well, six more guesses to receive credit points. She was sure no-one would guess she was Draco...except maybe Harry or Ron who knew her well. But they wouldn't approach her as Draco…would they?


	3. Dearest Friends

**Chapter Three:: Dearest Friends**

"This sucks doesn't it," came a gruff voice behind her.

Hermione whisked around and came face-to-face with 'Blaise Zabini'. This was a first as she was normally shorter than all guys but Malfoy was rather tall.

"Definitely," Hermione agreed, scrutinising 'Blaise'. There must be something about him that would give away his true identity...

"I can't wait for set up against Potter after this class!" 'Blaise' said excitedly. Hermione did recall Blaise's _lack_ of enthusiasm.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione drawled. It wasn't that hard as she had no idea what 'Blaise' was talking about and she realised acting bored was rather easy. Malfoy must have a rather easy life.

"How can you forget?" Blaise exclaimed in wonder. "Crabbe's going to tell Potter that Crabbe has found Granger unconscious in the Dining Hall but of course at that time, _I'll_ be telling Granger and Weasley – he's always around her these days, isn't he? – that Potter is unconscious in the Astronomy Tower. When the three of them arrive in their separate locations, there'll be a massive spider waiting for them!"

Hermione blinked at 'Blaise' in confusion and surprise. Was this something that was supposed to happen or was this something the person as Blaise thought would happen? Regardless, Hermione thought the 'set-up' was incredibly stupid and whoever was acting as 'Blaise' was stupider.

"Who came up with this plan?" Hermione asked, and she wasn't acting as Malfoy when she heard scorn enter her voice.

"I did," 'Blaise' said proudly, boasting out his chest.

"Uh huh," Hermione said dully. She felt as though she was talking to a little kid who awaited praise from his mother. "And what did I say?"

"You said: 'Goyle, you're could rival Dumbledore's intelligence, couldn't you?"

It took a lot of effort to mask the sudden disbelief that was about to erupt on her face. _That_ would explain why 'Blaise' looked so utterly stupid. Poor Goyle, he really did try to impress Malfoy, didn't he? Hermione was sure that Goyle still believed he was talking to the correct Draco Malfoy.

"If I join the two of you, I'd make up the perfect good-looking Slytherin group, wouldn't I?"

Cringing, Hermione turned around to meet the bored looking 'Greg Goyle'. She was annoyed because she wanted to confirm 'Blaise's' identity until 'Goyle' interrupted. However, the expression on the real Goyle's face was priceless.

As Goyle realised he was looking at himself, he let out a very girl-like squeak (who knew Blaise could ever sound like a girl?) and scurried to the furthest corner. A few people looked in their direction and Hermione attempted to look indifferent although she was secretly laughing inside. This 'Goyle' was looking after the real Goyle with great disgust.

"Zabini should have better self-control," 'Goyle' sniffed.

Hermione nodded hastily as she glanced around the room. The real Blaise would be expressing some anger, wouldn't he? After all, whoever was possessing his looks had just ran away, screaming like a little girl. But nope. Everyone was in their small groups, anxiously attempting chit-chat. Hermione wondered how many people had already succeeded in correct guesses. Well, she'd soon be on two and possibly three, if she could identify 'Goyle'.

"Well you can't blame Zabini's reaction when he saw you; you're not the best-looking thing in here," Hermione smirked. That was easy enough to say because Greg Goyle was unfortunate to have quite an unpleasant face.

'Goyle' stared back at her with slight amusement.

"I guess not, but you're the best-looking here, aren't you?" 'Goyle' mused.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably; clearly this person wasn't afraid of Malfoy. So was 'Goyle' either Ron, Harry or Malfoy himself? Time to ask more questions.

"I know I am," Hermione continued to smirk. She was of course, speaking as if she was Malfoy because no _way_ would she think Draco Malfoy was the most handsome in the room. Even if he had long, slim fingers attached to strong arms and a deep masculine voice. Not that she was noticing these features. _Thankfully_ she didn't have to look at Malfoy's face. "But you should know, I only like girls."

"Oh, I definitely know," 'Goyle' said with a smirk of his own. Hermione knew this wasn't the 'real' Goyle but it was still quite uncanny. For the first time since she met Goyle, he was actually speaking a sentence instead of grunting. And whoever was 'Goyle', clearly had a humour of their own and more intelligence than both Goyle and Crabbe combined.

"How?" Hermione asked, attempting to look bored. The fact was, she was trying to work out who 'Goyle' was. What could she say that would uncover him? "I don't want to crush some sort of fantasy involving the two of us. I mean, you have always been a dear friend to me, Goyle."

'Goyle' actually had a nerve to snicker. Hermione had to admit this 'Goyle' was winning their 'word game' as _she_ was feeling quite uneasy. The way 'Goyle' was looking at her now was as if he knew everything about her. But she _was_ Malfoy, so perhaps 'Goyle' knew everything about Malfoy? Wouldn't that indicate Malfoy himself?

"If I was to tell you _everything_ you've ever done, you would have a heart attack," 'Goyle' smiled tauntingly.

'Goyle' _had_ to be Malfoy; no-one else made her uncomfortable like that.

"Now, excuse me, _dear _friend," 'Goyle' said, his smile becoming a sneer instead. "I have other people to talk to and if you're not going to rehash your experiences, then I will gladly take that opportunity."

Hermione gulped (yes she _knew_ Malfoys don't gulp but she wasn't exactly Malfoy, was she?) as 'Goyle' walked away from her into a group of Slytherins. This 'Goyle' even knew how to _walk_ properly. Normally, Goyle would sort of trudge gloomily but this 'Goyle' had his shoulders thrown back so he appeared to be strutting. It actually made Goyle look a foot taller.

That fact added to her suspicion that Malfoy was 'Goyle'. After all, who else knew how to _walk_ like a proper male _and_ boast Malfoy's experiences carelessly?

Shaking her head (ignoring how soft those pale strands felt across her cheeks), Hermione made her way back to Slughorn. The Potions teacher beamed down at her with expectation and for one dreaded second, she thought he would clap his chubby hands together excitedly.

"Gregory Goyle is Blaise Zabini," she murmured quietly. Slughorn squealed with excitement as he nodded but than Snape cleared his throat in warning and Slughorn recomposed himself.

"Draco Malfoy is Gregory Goyle," Hermione continued.

She knew she was wrong before Slughorn shook his head because he had paled and Snape was snickering. As soon as she saw Slughorn shake his head sadly, she walked away to an empty dark corner.

How could she be wrong? Who else could be 'Goyle'? She couldn't afford to have two more incorrect guesses or else she'd have to write an essay! It wasn't that she didn't _like_ essays, it was more the fact that whoever 'Goyle' was, _excelled _at disguising their true identity (even if they were acting un-Goyle like). Also, what if 'Goyle' had worked out who _she_ was? No guaranteed credit points and after that failed guess, could she really identity five more people?

As Hermione stood their glowering at her own foolishness, she heard a shrill voice behind her. A shrill voice that belonged to someone she _despised_ almost as much as Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well – Draco Malfoy by himself? That's a first."

'Pansy Parkinson' appeared from behind the shadows and looked at Hermione with such…_anticipation_…that Hermione felt her toes curl.

This 'Pansy' wasn't going to act like the real Pansy, right? All Pansy actually does was throw herself at Draco Malfoy. But 'Pansy' couldn't do that now, could she? That would be – oh, so wrong. Hermione would be _kissing_ a _girl_, what the hell?

As if sensing her thoughts, 'Pansy' murmured, "Well, you seem to know Pansy Parkinson well, and what she would do. But credit points for Defence? I'd do _anything_ for that."

And to Hermione's horror, 'Pansy' continued to saunter over, licking her lips devilishly.


	4. Physical Admiration

Note: I want to say I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews I've received; I never thought this story would be quite popular; I just wrote it for amusement. Nontheless, the reviews keep me HAPPY! xD By the way, if anyone wants to confirm their guesses, just PM me; some of your guesses are indeed correct!

**Chapter Four:: Physical Admiration**

There was one very distinct downside to being in a corner. When another person you disliked advanced, you were trapped. And that was exactly the position Hermione Granger was in right now.

"Uh, Pansy," Hermione croaked. It sounded strange coming from Malfoy's voice, because he always sounded so arrogant and well-composed. Hermione was sure if Malfoy heard her make a fool out of himself, he would give her grief. But well, she had a more serious matter presently. A Pansy-look-alike nightmare. "We're over."

"Oh, really?" 'Pansy' cooed, _still_ stepping closer. "We can just get back together."

Panic welling up inside her, Hermione resorted to her one last option. Physical defence. Wands had to be discarded as apparently, wands weren't needed. Oh, just how wrong were the Professors?

Reaching out with two pale hands, Hermione gripped 'Pansy's' shoulders. That's when Hermione realised she was a lot taller than Pansy. She was sure that her true form was the same height as Pansy, so was she really that short? Or was Malfoy really that tall?

But wow, Malfoy was that strong. Because 'Pansy' could not move with Hermione digging her fingers (technically, Malfoy's long, pale fingers) into her shoulder.

And to Hermione's amusement, she smirked in a very Malfoyish way.

"Parkison, we're never going to happen," Hermione said smoothly. Using this acquired strength from Malfoy's body, Hermione simply shoved 'Pansy' to the side and walked out of her supposedly trapped corner.

When she was sure 'Pansy' wasn't going to follow, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. How Malfoy could tolerate that girl was beyond her. There was no way she'd go back to work out who really was Pansy, even if she'd only need one more correct identity. Hermione would rather be kissed by Draco Malfoy himself.

With the last thought, she nearly choked. Where did _that_ come from? Sure, she hated Malfoy and Pansy equally but Malfoy was at least a male, so of course she'd rather kiss Malfoy. And kissing Malfoy would of course be just as dreadful. It was just that he was a _male_ so it was more understandable.

Well…it might not be _that_ dreadful. Being in his body for approximately a quarter of an hour now, Hermione did admire some traits. His strength, his pianist hands, his silky voice. And probably his face if she could see a mirror. Malfoy wouldn't look that bad if he didn't have his usual arrogance on his pale face.

Realising she was actually _praising_ Malfoy's appearance, Hermione sighed again. What was wrong with her? First she was saying she wouldn't want to be kissed by Draco but now she did, because he had a very likeable body?

"Stop contradicting yourself," she muttered to herself.

But that comment was overhead by 'Ron Weasley'.

"Malfoy, you never cease to amaze me. Just when I think you can't possibly me any more pathetic, you're actually talking to yourself," 'Ron' commented, smirking in a very Ron-like way. Interesting.

For a split second, Hermione was torn. This person looked like Ron so how could she possibly degrade him? And after this session, it will be revealed she was Draco and whoever was 'Ron' would know she was making fun of him. And what if that person told Ron?

Then she reminded herself how she wouldn't want to be alone with 'Pansy' and that was one lost guess. She still needed to identify five more people and she wasn't sure whether someone already knew she was Malfoy. That Goyle did seem quite smart. Maybe he was Velkan? She had no idea about that Ravenclaw's personality.

"Weasley," Hermione sneered. It was actually pained her heart that the sneer sounded genuine. "Free adjustment of clothes, right? Perhaps you got them to fix your awfully old robe? That's why they look brand new."

She immediately regretted her words but her intention was genuine. She had to act like Malfoy and he always made fun of Ron's wealth.

Not that her statement was entirely correct. The professors only altered their clothing so whoever was 'Ron' had already worn the new robes.

This 'Ron' was affected by her words and his face turned a pale red, contrasting quite badly against his hair. Wow. Either this person respected Ron and didn't want to hear her insulted or this 'Ron' actually knew him quite well to know how he'd act. Perhaps both.

"Well, pity they couldn't change your face," 'Ron' retorted.

Hermione attempted to look astonished, which wasn't quite hard. In a way, Malfoy's face wasn't _that_ bad, it was just his personality.

"Why would I want to change my face? Well, at least I can _pay_ to have my face changed," Hermione said airily. "I can change yours too; if you want. You know, a few punches here and there?"

For a sinking moment, she thought 'Ron' was going to physically attack her. Despite how she admired Malfoy's bodily strength, she didn't know _how _to use it.

"Don't," came a gruff voice. It belonged to 'Vincent Crabbe' and one thick hand was restraining 'Ron's'.

Could anything be anymore confusing yet interesting? This 'Crabbe' was expectedly running to Malfoy's defence but was _touching_ 'Ron'. For some reason, Hermione thought that if 'Crabbe' was ever to touch 'Ron', it would be a brawl or something.

"Get off me!" 'Ron' snapped furiously and wrenching his arm away. 'Ron' was looking at 'Crabbe' with as much disgust as he had looked at Hermione. "I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind your hand on him and since he declared he has a _perfect_ face, I don't think you'd mind either!"

If she wasn't in Malfoy's body herself, she would've laughed at the preposition. 'Crabbe' also looked quite disgusted at the idea. Ah, the thought of something going on between Malfoy and Crabbe!

"I thought we are past this immature fighting stage," 'Crabbe' grumbled. He would seem like the real Crabbe, _if_ he didn't speak. Hermione couldn't recall a time where she actually heard Vincent Crabbe speak.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard around you two," 'Ron' pointed out with a glare. "I'll make both your days by leaving you both alone, shall I?"

With one final glare, 'Ron' left the small circle they formed to join 'Hermione' and 'Harry', who were surprisingly still together. That didn't leave Hermione much to work out who 'Ron' really was. Aside from hating Malfoy and Crabbe. But didn't everyone hate them?

Hermione then realised it was rather awkward being with 'Crabbe', and he was feeling the same as his eyes were fixed on his shuffling feet.

"Um," 'Crabbe' murmured and it looked to Hermione that he wanted to get away. But time was running out and she needed to identify five more people for credit points.

"Wait," Hermione said grabbing the sleeve of his arm to prevent his hasty departure. Wow, how lucky for Malfoy to have so much strength. Hermione would assume Crabbe weighed the same as a mountain but he didn't move an inch with Hermione's one restraining hand.

But 'Crabbe' was flushing a deep red and attempting to rid his clothes from Hermione's grasp. Yep, Malfoy was _that strong._

"You don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, do you?" 'Crabbe' furiously asked. He shook his arm in another vain attempt and this time, Hermione released his sleeve. Shooting her a bewildered look, 'Crabbe' went to join – shudder – 'Pansy' and 'Blaise', both who actually looked very uncomfortable.

Hermione thought about 'Crabbe's' statement. Since she _wasn't_ Malfoy, she wouldn't mind any rumours circulating him. But well, after the lesson Malfoy would indeed learn where the rumour originated from and she wasn't sure whether she could face him in the same way.

Because, well, she was sort of _admiring_ his body. It had a lot more benefits than her own; it practically made her body prone to 'damsel-in-distress' situations.

But a quick glance at the clock told her she only had two more hours to receive credit points. And if it took her roughly half an hour to guess two people, it should be plenty of time to identify five more.

Taking a deep breath (very un-Draco like, she knew), Hermione made her way over to a small group that consisted of 'Lavender', 'Luna' and 'Neville'.


	5. A Malfoy Promise

Quick Notes:  
1. A massive THANK-YOU to everyone for taking the time to not only read my chapters but reviewing. It's really rewarding as an author to receive reviews; especially positive ones (which make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!)  
2. After this chapter, there will be no more new characters introduced in the Polyjuice Potion class. Characters listed in Chapter Two may reappear and the next chapter will summarise the traits of all the characters Hermione has met (through Hermione's opinions, of course).  
3. It may take me awhile to update; I have just started semester two of uni and wow, it's pretty hectic. But a maximum of 16 weeks for the next update!  
4. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Five:: A Malfoy Promise**

As Hermione neared the small circle, she had to smother a giggle (and no, _that_ had little to do with trying to appear like Malfoy). The truth was, _anyone_ who was in close proximity with the group (that Hermione just joined) would be stifling giggles.

Reason? 'Neville' was looking at 'Luna' as if she was the only reason for his existence. His eyes were larger than normal and his mouth was opening and closing, reminding Hermione of a fish. Who knew Neville Longbottom could look infatuated?

Not that it was _really_ Neville and 'Luna' wasn't acting like Luna. Her pretty eyes were large too but they were wide with panic instead of the awe in 'Neville's' eyes. 'Luna' continued to take one tiny step back each time 'Neville' slowly reached out a hand, as if to take a strand of blonde hair into his fingers.

The repetitive motions ('Neville' reaching for 'Luna' but 'Luna' moving back) would be rather boring but instead, it was all just too amusing and hilarious.

"They've been like this since the start," 'Lavender' commented from beside Hermione.

Hermione dragged her eyes off 'Neville' and 'Luna' (both who seemed to be reddening) and observed 'Lavender'. 'Lavender' stood tall and proud with a smirk on her face. Characteristics that represented a confident person who would most likely not be insulted by a Draco Malfoy.

Well, Hermione could still try. But right now, 'Neville' and 'Luna' were far more fascinating and questioning 'Lavender' instead of insulting her might be a better method to identify who the three of them were.

"Really?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. To be honest, the only reason why she could expertly raise one eyebrow was because she had practised numerously when she saw Malfoy raise one pale eyebrow and was intrigued by the skill. Funny how things work out. "Longbottom making a grab for Loony but Loony keeps backing away?"

Luna was of course Hermione's friend but after abusing 'Ron' previously, calling 'Luna' by a common nickname seemed trivial.

"Yep," 'Lavender' replied with a smirk that did not suit Lavender's face.

"I'm sure one of them will break out of it," Hermione commented, while 'Neville' made another reach for 'Luna's' hair.

'Lavender' surprised her by bursting into peals of laughter. Hermione had never seen Lavender laugh and to be honest, it made her look a lot more attractive. Several of Hermione's classmates noticed this too as they paused mid-sentence to goggle at 'Lavender'. That included some girls as well (who might actually be some boys). But naturally excluded 'Neville' and 'Luna'.

"Loony tried," 'Lavender' explained, unfazed by the others' attention. "But Longbottom continued to chase her. Heck, I think that was the only time I've ever seen him run!"

This time both of Hermione's (well, _Malfoy's_) eyebrows shot up. How had she missed a cat and mouse chase? If it was because she was admiring Malfoy's body, she'd be sick.

"Why hasn't Loony made it clear she doesn't want him?" Hermione asked with disgust. Disgust that anyone would want a Gryffindor. How she could be an excellent actress!

'Lavender' shrugged her slim shoulders.

"I haven't heard Loony speak, if that interests you," 'Lavender' replied.

Who was 'Luna'? Someone who obviously didn't like 'Neville's' advances but couldn't speak to defend herself? After all, if Hermione could ward off 'Pansy', surely 'Neville' couldn't be that hard.

Intrigue taking the better off her, Hermione reached out to restrain the outstretched hand towards 'Luna'.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, pulling at 'Neville's' sleeve so he could face her. His eyes widened a bit more if that was possible and this time, 'Neville's' mouth hung open without closing. A disturbing sight and Hermione had to remind herself, it wasn't her friend who was in 'Neville's' body.

"She's so…" 'Neville' gasped with his large eyes. "Pretty! Like an angel."

Hermione looked at 'Neville' blankly. Was he acting? Trying to make fun of 'Luna'? Or did he genuinely believe Luna was 'pretty'? Did he have a thing for her?

As this thoughts swarmed through her head, Hermione was watching 'Neville's' face. He still stole glances at a stricken 'Luna' and he looked pathetically lovesick.

"Unfortunately, _you're_ not," "Lavender' retorted. "Better luck another time."

For one sinking moment, Hermione thought 'Neville' might cry. But as soon as 'Neville' looked at 'Luna', a blissful smile played on his lips instead. Hermione wondered whether there was some sort of Amortentia involved…

She had to admit she felt rather uncomfortable when 'Neville' turned his face back to hers, a desperate look on his pink face. Suddenly…this situation wasn't so funny after all.

"You'll help me win her over, right?" 'Neville' asked eagerly. "I always do everything for you!"

Once again, Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Did 'Neville' realise he was talking to 'Draco Malfoy'? Because everyone knew Neville and Malfoy never mixed. Unless 'Neville' was just as dense as one of 'Malfoy's' sidekicks…

"Such as?" Hermione asked. Well, it was already established that 'Neville' did not possess any sort of acting skills. That simple question should determine whether 'Neville' was attempting to be an involuntarily lovesick Neville Longbottom (but failing) or whether 'Neville' had a brain the size of a pea and had forgotten that everyone had undergone a Polyjuice Potion effect.

"There's a reason why you always choose me as your second man," 'Neville' sulked.

Bingo! That pretty much confirmed that 'Neville' was Vincent Crabbe. Why Malfoy was friends with the two most dim-witted wizards, only he knows.

"Fine, I'll help you," Hermione lied. Possessing some unknown Malfoy-like trait, she grinned wickedly at 'Luna'. Poor 'Luna' shrank back a little and darted her eyes from Hermione and 'Neville'. 'Neville' was beaming and to be honest, it sent Hermione a warm feeling so see such an expression on her friend's face.

Then she recalled what was _really_ happening. Vincent Crabbe (it had to be him, right?) had a crush on Luna. Poor Luna indeed.

"Malfoy would probably end up with Loony instead," 'Lavender' smirked. Raising her eyebrows as if to challenge whether Hermione would object to her statement, 'Lavender' swept around and disappeared into a crowd of students.

'Neville' looked confused as if he didn't understand what 'Lavender' meant. Hermione didn't either but she assumed 'Lavender' meant that if she was to help 'Neville' win Luna's heart (as Malfoy), she would fail because Luna would fall for Malfoy's charms.

Or was it something different entirely? That perhaps 'Lavender' was quite close to Draco Malfoy and perhaps Malfoy had a thing for Luna? For some peculiar reason, the last thought made Hermione flush.

"Naw man," 'Neville' moaned. "She disappeared!"

For a second, Hermione thought 'Neville' was just very slow (if he was Crabbe, did anyone expect anything different?) and had just noticed that 'Lavender' left. But she realised 'Luna' had slipped away. Perhaps she seized an opportunity when 'Neville' finally dragged his eyes away from her to fixate his attention on Hermione.

"Don't worry," Hermione assured. It sounded extremely phony coming out of Malfoy's mouth. "I promise I'll help."

She felt that familiar warm, unsettling feeling once again; watching joy spread through her friend's face, even though it wasn't exactly 'Neville'. It was just so rare to see Neville happy and she wished one day he would have that expression on his face, _as_ the true Neville Longbottom.

But unfortunately for this 'Neville', Malfoys don't keep promises. Well, that's what Hermione once heard Pansy shriek at a tear-stricken Slytherin girl. She had felt no sympathy for the girl; after all surely she would've known Malfoy was famous for breaking hearts. But then again, perhaps Pansy was lying. Even though Pansy could pass as Malfoy's surgically attached twin or something as she always hanged from his hip.

It was strange how a simple thought could make her suddenly feel flustered. It was stupid she knew, to be _angry_ because Pansy hanged around with Malfoy but that didn't stop her continuing to _feel_ angry. Why wouldn't Malfoy be sick of Pansy?

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she removed herself from 'Neville's' presence. He still had that joyous look on his face and this time she found it annoying. Not everyone wins the heart of who they wanted! As…as seen in Pansy's case…

Hermione made her way back over to Slughorn to confirm 'Neville's' identity. She should really focus on the task at hand rather than be silly and waste energy fuming over something so minute: the bafflement of why Draco Malfoy tolerated Pansy Parkinson.

Slughorn happily confirmed that 'Neville' was indeed Vincent Crabbe (with very enthusiastic nods until Snape glared in their direction) and strangely enough, she didn't feel triumphant. It was just that she was Hermione Granger! She understood _everything_ that was presented to her _except_ Malfoy's and Pansy's relationship. And what was more infuriating was that it was bugging her!

It probably had something to do with being in his body. You know…having to force herself to…_understand_ him. After all, she'd probably never think about Draco Malfoy again after this lesson. Despite his body's advantages and…uh…disadvantages.


	6. Dare

Note: Thank-you for the patience – I haven't forgotten this story, promise! So to make up for the long delay of my update, this chapter is dedicated to all Dramione fans out there.

**Chapter Six:: Dare**

Hermione didn't know whether it was just a Muggle quote or whether Wizards used them too but: 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't know' seemed like quite a feasible warning. After all the encounters she had, Hermione would rather identify those students than meet another one who was more terrifying than 'Pansy'.

So blanking her mind, she envisioned she had a blank piece of paper and made mental notes of all those students she had not yet identified and their accompanied characteristics. It was easiest; she realised, to start in sequential order from when she met her other classmates.

Firstly, it was the imposter in her body 'Hermione Granger'. 'Hermione' seemed rather shy and quiet and only seemed to talk when spoken to. Also, 'Hermione' appeared almost a coward but then again, Malfoy did scare a lot of people so the 'Hermione' was a person who might be one of Malfoy's (numerous) victims.

Next Hermione had met 'Harry Potter' who was actually Luna Lovegood. Honestly, watching Luna as 'Harry' was rather endearing.

The next person who made Hermione more than just a little curious was 'Velkan Danesti'. So he was extraordinarily good-looking but that didn't help Hermione's case except that whoever was 'Velkan' knew how to work their charms. Furthermore, 'Velkan' was witty, sarcastic, immune to Malfoy's taunts and...could have an interest in Hermione? Well he called 'Hermione' 'Granger', so he wasn't a close friend but most likely an acquaintance.

For some reason, the thought that 'Velkan' was interested in her made her giddy and she had to remind herself that she didn't _know_ who 'Velkan' really was. After all, 'Velkan' could actually be a girl, hence the girl knew that 'Velkan' was simply delicious and knew how to melt a girl's heart. Sigh.

'Blaise' was the next person she correctly identified as Goyle, but it was pretty easy since Goyle practically gave himself away!

However, then the pretend 'Goyle' appeared who had a personality not like Goyle at all. 'Goyle' was confident, care-free and well, seemed to know a lot about Malfoy's life. Furthermore, 'Goyle' _wasn't_ Malfoy so 'Goyle' could be Blaise or Pansy, right?

Speaking of Pansy, argh! The 'Pansy' she encountered was downright creepy. She didn't want to think about what happened because she'd be scarred for life. Apparently, 'Pansy' really wanted to get her hands on Malfoy (however 'Pansy' did say she would do anything to get credit points, so was she some sort of overachiever?) and wasn't concerned that 'Malfoy' could potentially be a girl.

Next was 'Ron', who actually spoke to her first before she even noticed he was actually there. And all he did was insult Malfoy and looked quite offended when she threw back some remarks of her own. 'Ron' didn't _have_ to be affected by the words either, so 'Ron' was a great actor/actress or it was someone close to Ron. Furthermore, he was wearing new robes, which meant that whoever was 'Ron' was wearing new robes previously. Oh, and 'Ron' seemed to hate 'Crabbe' just as much as Malfoy (but then again, who didn't?)

During that encounter, 'Crabbe' had thankfully intervened to stop the two attacking each other. And instead of holding onto his friend, Malfoy, he was actually stopping 'Ron' instead. So perhaps 'Crabbe' was a peacemaker. Maybe Harry? After all, 'Crabbe' did seem disgusted when he was left alone with Hermione and wanted to leave as quick as possible.

Next, Hermione went to the small circle of 'Neville', 'Luna' and 'Lavender'. 'Neville' was confirmed to be Vincent Crabbe and it was amusing in a way that someone like Crabbe could actually notice a girl. 'Luna' was terrified of Crabbe's advancements (no surprise, it would be just as scary as 'Pansy's) and didn't speak at all. So 'Luna' was perhaps someone who was very shy and a bit of a wimp. Maybe it was Neville? After all, seeing yourself can be quite strange and having yourself like you, well that would be troubling indeed.

'Lavender' herself was an enigma. She was amused by the 'Neville' and 'Luna' fiasco but also had a carefree manner similar to Luna's except with more of a meaner streak. Maybe 'Lavender' was Pansy; after all, 'Lavender' did sort of make a sly hint to Malfoy's physical appearance.

"Frowns don't suit you, Malfoy."

After revisiting all of her memories, Hermione hadn't realise someone had appeared right next to her. Gulp. It was 'Velkan', looking as delicious as she first laid eyes on him. Well, at least he was a 'safe' person to encounter. So she might as well enjoy her company with him.

"Oh, I can make anything look good," Hermione retorted. 'Velkan' chuckled and Hermione's heart sped up at his beauty. Seriously, it was ridiculous that a guy could be so attractive.

Suddenly, 'Velkan' leaned forward and Hermione was aware how he wasn't bending down to whisper in her ear. They were both the same height. She tried to control herself from shivering using the fact that she was in Malfoy's body as an excuse. If Malfoy saw his body whimpering in front of a boy, she probably would have a lot to deal with.

"I know who you are, Granger."

She immediately stiffened and backed away, colour draining from her face. How did he know? Was her acting just as pathetic as Malfoy's cronies?

"The name's Malfoy, Danesti," Hermione said airily, loving 'Velkan's' name on her lips. Even his name was sexy, like he was a duke of some forbidden kingdom.

"Really?" 'Velkan' asked amusingly. "I guess I can always confirm with those teachers but if I'm right, no credit points…unless you correctly guess others' identities."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he attempting to provoke her? Was this some sort of game? And _why_ did she still find him attractive?

"What do you want?" she hissed.

'Velkan' smirked and that revealed his identity. _That _smirk was the one she was trying to portray since she realised she had to be Malfoy. It was the Malfoy smirk. 'Velkan' was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was very aware of how..._wrong_...everything in this lesson was turning out to be. Firstly, she was Malfoy and then she was identified by Malfoy himself, who was in the best-looking guy's body. So Malfoy must have been aware of how she was acting in front of 'Velkan'. Like a lovesick girl who didn't know how to control herself around a guy.

And worst? Malfoy would probably make her life now a living hell because to everyone, it looked like Malfoy was falling for a boy.

'Velkan's' eyes seemed to glow as if he realised what she had just discovered.

"I just think it's a bit unfair that you've been in _my_ body but I haven't in yours," he said smoothly, almost tauntingly.

Hermione flustered but refused to show any emotions. After all, it wasn't like it was possible for him to become _her. _This was the only lesson she knew that involved Polyjuice Potion and she doubted that Malfoy could conceive the Potion if he ever tried.

"You're _sick_," Hermione hissed and went to move pass him but he stopped her by extending a long arm, preventing her from moving forward. She glared at him.

"I have a proposition," he continued.

"No," Hermione immediately replied and tried to move pass him again only this time he blocked her by stepping right in front of her. She was dimly aware that no-one would come to the rescue because she _looked_ like Malfoy. Sigh.

"I promise that I won't confirm your identity, _if_," 'Velkan' paused, adding to the dramatic effect. "You go on a date with me."

"_NoI_" Hermione exclaimed appalled, though her beating heart was betraying her. The thought of going on a date with Draco was insane but…it was also exhilarating. He was _very_ good-looking and well, sometimes he ignited more fire from her than anyone else.

Not that any of that matters.

"What about a dare?" Malfoy continued, unfazed. "If I get you to fall for me while looking like someone else, you must go on a date with me."

"Have you lost it?" Hermione asked incredulously. "There is so many things wrong with that. You can't master the Polyjuice Potion but mostly, I'm _Granger_."

Malfoy smirked.

"And I'm Malfoy, yet you've already fallen under my charm."

"I have not," Hermione said crossly and somewhat mortified. Has she fallen under his charm? How could she? It wasn't like being in his body had anything to do with him. And how would he know, anyway? It wasn't like he could read her thoughts.

"You're practically swooning every time I'm near," Malfoy added.

"That's not _you_, it's because you look like Velkan, who I must say, must be a Veela."

"I didn't think you were shallow, Granger, to be going after looks. There's a reason why you never noticed him before this lesson. His personality is dull. Mine, in the contrary, sets off fireworks, hence why you are drawn to me."

"Nope, it's all due to Velkan's looks." She was sure of that. That was what she was convincing herself.

"Prove it," Malfoy taunted. "Go on a date with me and prove that you're not affected by me at all."

Swallowing, Hermione looked into the blue eyes that were so different to Malfoy's, yet contained the same intensity of Malfoy's gaze. 'Velkan' was practically oozing with Malfoy's arrogance.

Some part of her – no scratch that, most parts of her – _wanted _to go on a 'date' with Malfoy, no matter how many normalities they would be breaking. She wanted some excitement in her life and Malfoy was very exciting.

But there were so many things wrong with the idea. It must be some sort of joke and Malfoy would humiliate her in front of who knows who. They were _enemies_ after all and had nothing in common. If Malfoy wasn't blessed with some physically appealing genetics and say, looked like Goyle, she was sure she'd never accept.

No, she wasn't completely shallow, but looks did count for something. And why Malfoy looked like a devious angel was the reason why she was considering going on a date with him.

She had a lot to prove.

Looking squarely into those blue eyes and wanting so damn badly to defy him, she hissed: "Fine!"


	7. Excuses

**Chapter Seven:: Excuses**

As soon as Hermione stated her response, she immediately regretted it. Malfoy had a triumphant smirk on 'Velkan's' flawless features as if he had _won_. Hermione narrowed her eyes angrily but Malfoy spoke before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Looking forward to it," he said, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face, before gliding away.

Still rooted to the spot, Hermione was fuming. You know, perhaps she should act like a Slytherin. Cunning, deceitful and merciless. Perhaps, she should just guarantee herself credit points by correctly identifying three more students (because Malfoy would count as four) and not turn up for the date at all.

Perfect.

Yet, Hermione still felt a bit anxious about the idea of backing out. She glanced around for Malfoy but he had disappeared into one of the many scattered crowds. Would Malfoy think she was a coward? What would he do if he didn't get what he wanted? Hermione was sure she could handle anything Malfoy dished out to her except maybe his anger and disappointment. Somehow, she wanted Malfoy to think the _best_ of her.

Were things not confusing enough?

"You look rattled," noted an amused voice. 'Goyle' once again.

Quickly gaining her composure, Hermione muttered, "Danesti thinks he's the ruler of the school." After all, 'Goyle' may have spotted Hermione talking to Malfoy and probably noticed how she was unsettled after the encounter with 'Velkan'.

"But of course that would be you." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in 'Goyle's' response.

Pushing Malfoy aside, Hermione focussed her whole attention on 'Goyle'. She might as well try and work out who he really was.

"Are you challenging my status?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh no," 'Goyle' said, a little too innocently. It really was unnerving to see 'Goyle' playing a social game (and possibly succeeding as 'Goyle' seemed to know more than Hermione). "You're just forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?"

Something malicious gleamed in 'Goyle's' eyes, the only response that resembled the real Goyle.

"After this session is over, Snape will reveal who we really are. You don't have to play your part that convincingly. And perhaps then, I will know the real reason why you look disturbed after speaking with Velkan," 'Goyle' said smoothly.

Hermione felt her insides twist unpleasantly. Why was 'Goyle' so interested? Also, he couldn't assume that Hermione was speaking to 'Velkan' as Malfoy, because perhaps she hadn't known who he really was.

"And you're concerning yourself over this, why?"

'Goyle' gave a mischievous smile.

"Well, I guess if you work out who I _really_ am, you'd know. But I doubt it."

Looking pleased at Hermione's stunned expression, 'Goyle' whipped his robes dramatically and walked off. If Hermione had thought she could not be any angrier, she was wrong. It was almost as if 'Goyle's' statement was laced with some sort of threat.

Just because 'Goyle' couldn't perfect his given classmate, it doesn't mean that Hermione should drop her act as Malfoy! But most importantly, why was 'Goyle' so interested in what she was doing as 'Malfoy'? Was it because 'Goyle' had an interest in Malfoy or was it because 'Goyle' had worked out Hermione's true identity and wanted to provoke her?

The only person Hermione could think was interested in Malfoy was…Pansy. Was 'Goyle' Pansy? Hermione wanted to desperately ask Slughorn but she couldn't afford any more incorrect guesses. Somehow, she had to confirm 'Goyle' was Pansy first.

Oh, what the heck! After all her adventures with Harry and Ron, Hermione had realised playing safe got you nowhere. She might as guess who 'Goyle' was than waste time furtively trying to discover whether she was correct.

However, she did lose some of her enthusiasm and courage when she faced the teachers. Snape's black eyes were not encouraging either.

"Uh…Pansy Parkinson is Gregory Goyle." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Somehow, when Slughorn confirmed she was correct, Hermione didn't feel too pleased. She had a sinking suspicion that Pansy would be making her life unpleasant after the lesson just because Hermione was in Malfoy's body and Pansy was a possessive banshee. It wasn't like Hermione asked for any of this.

Hermione realised she hadn't confirmed Malfoy's identity when she was apart to leave the teachers. Somehow the thought made her feel a twinge of guilt. It felt as though she would be betraying Malfoy by giving him away, especially when he said he wouldn't say who she really was. Perhaps he was lying. For all she knew, he might've identified who she was and was just trying to stir her up.

Sure enough, Hermione confirmed that Malfoy was indeed 'Velkan' yet she still had that nagging guilty voice inside her head. She had automatically deprived Malfoy's chances of credit points but she reminded herself how his Slytherin traits would help his quest on identifying other students. That eased some of that annoying guilt. Somewhat.

And of course, she was still thinking about him. Infuriating. So when she saw Velkan chuckling amusingly with 'Lavender', Hermione found herself making her way over.

Somehow the sight of those two laughing irritated her. She wasn't sure whether it was because a good-looking guy looked like he was flirting with a good-looking girl (yes, Lavender was growing more attractive over the years) or whether it was because it looked like _Malfoy_ was flirting with a girl.

Hermione hoped for Merlin's sake that it was first reason. Which forced her to accept the fact that she agreed whole-heartedly that Malfoy was a good looking guy.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely. Somehow it sounded like a growl – Hermione blamed that on being in a male body. "I need to speak with you."

She looked squarely at Malfoy, who was raising a dark eyebrow. With a smirk of course.

"Need…or want?"

Hermione was regretting making her way over, especially with 'Lavender' staring at them with interest.

"Shove off, M – ," Hermione just corrected herself just in time. "_Danesti."_

"Indeed I can but I guess you'll be following since you _need_ something?" Each passing second seemed to be worse than the last.

'Lavender' drew both Hermione and Malfoy's locking gaze by giving an exasperated sigh.

"First Longbottom and Loony, now you two – this lesson is turning out more interesting than I thought…if not disturbing," 'Lavender' said coolly. "I'll leave you two alone."

With a roll of her eyes, 'Lavender' left them and somehow being alone with Malfoy made Hermione more uncomfortable. Today must have been the first time she was ever alone with him. Sure, there were confused students surrounding them but she and Malfoy were in their own bubble.

"You do realise I'm not happy with Lavender noticing something peculiar about the behaviour of my body." His words sounded deadly but his tone was light. Malfoy was a strange boy indeed.

"Oh please, like I'm really _you_," Hermione said disgustedly. "I want to speak about the dare. I'm calling it quits."

Malfoy cocked his head to the side, his expression unreadable.

"Why? Scared you'll lose to a Malfoy?"

"_No_," Hermione snapped. "I can get credit points by just identifying two more people so go ahead and scream out who I am to Snape."

"You think it'll be over after the lesson?" Malfoy asked. There was something in his tone that made Hermione think it wasn't a rhetorical question. That the answer was obvious. And the answer was _no._ Or did she hope the answer was no? That whatever was going on between her and Malfoy, she didn't want it to stop?

Sometimes there were consequences for over thinking things.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hermione shot back.

Malfoy smiled and that was unnerving. Because Hermione couldn't ever recall Malfoy smiling (smirking was his forte) and she did believe he would have a nice smile as he had a somewhat nice face.

But at the moment, he was _'Velkan'._ So the smile highlighted Velkan's features and to be honest, Hermione had never seen Velkan smile either.

"I guess you're the only one who knows the answer to that," Malfoy said silkily.

Hermione glared at him.

"Can you stop talking in riddles?" she hissed.

"I'm only just portraying my character. Danesti is fairly intelligent and I thought that _Granger's_ intelligence would rival his."

The way Malfoy looked so smug and arrogant because he was the only one who had any idea what he was talking about was infuriating.

"Tell me what you're up to in that twisted mind of yours!" she growled, curious and impatient.

Malfoy chuckled.

"This won't end because you'll _still_ be following me after the class. I'm just giving you an excuse, you know, since if you have a _date_ and bad old me planned it, of course you'll want to speak to me about it after class. But if you decline the date, that's fine by me. I'll just be wondering _why_ you'd be following me."

With the end of that speech, he smirked once again at her baffled expression and stalked away once again. And naturally, Hermione still followed him.


	8. Mistaken Identity

**Chapter Eight:: Mistaken Identity**

Hermione marched up to Malfoy who was in a crowd of Ravenclaws. He stood out due to Velkan's tall frame and midnight hair.

"You can't say something like that and just leave," Hermione hissed when she was within his earshot.

The Ravenclaws stopped chattering and focussed all their attention to her. Some of them looked confused but most of them look bemused. There were one or two who looked slightly uncomfortable and fearful. Oh right, she'd forgotten she _looked_ like Malfoy.

"And I thought no-one would ever leave you, Malfoy," said a squared-faced Ravenclaw, whom Hermione did not the name of. She immediately disliked him.

"There are exceptions I'm willing to make," Hermione said stiffly, imitating Malfoy's voice to perfection. "You included."

Despite how Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smartest clan in the school, almost all of them looked confused as if she was speaking in another language. Mafloy excluded. He was smirking and if the two of them didn't have a mutual feeling of dislike, she was sure he looked slightly proud.

"There's no need to hassle my fellow friends," Malfoy said smoothly. He nodded at the Ravenclaws, before leading the two of them to a more secluded area.

He then cocked his side and peered at Hermione amusingly.

"I know how annoying 'I-told-you-so' can be but since pleasing you is not one of my wishes, _I told you so_," Malfoy said smugly. "Can't stay away from me, can you?"

Hermione let out a breath of frustration.

"You can't just leave when there are so many things unexplained!" she huffed. "If you didn't come up with the proposition of a dare, there would be no reason for me to talk to you anyway! So now that I decided to call it off, there's no need for me to talk to you any longer!"

Malfoy's eyebrows were shooting higher and higher with each passing word.

"Of course it's your call," he drawled and it might have been her imagination but he looked slightly crestfallen. "But look at the time."

Hermione immediately whipped her head to the right and saw that there were only twenty more minutes until the class ended. How did time pass so quickly?

"You enchanted the clocks to display the wrong time!" she accused, slightly panicking. How could she identify two more students in that time?

"Did you forget that Snape warned how wands were not needed for this lesson?" Malfoy smirked.

Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, tell Snape who I am!" she hissed. "I'd rather not get Credit points than go on a _date_ with you!"

Malfoy chuckled, the sight and sound mesmerising due to 'Velkan's' features.

"Too bad we couldn't use Veritaserum this lesson," Malfoy mused. "You're so serious; a date would've lightened you up. Just know this: I always get what I want."

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"And what do you want in this case?" she scoffed.

Malfoy's eyes glittered mysteriously.

"You'll find out eventually," he replied in that smooth voice that did not quell her curiosity. "Excuse me but I have to speak to the teachers."

Hermione reframed from making a sound as Malfoy once again parted from her and made his way to Snape and Slughorn.

She knew it would be considered some sort of cheating if she took up Malfoy's preposition just so she could earn Credit points. It would be the easy way out. Well, perhaps not if she had to endure some sort of 'date' with Malfoy.

But it was too late to change her mind now. Malfoy was animatedly whispering to Snape, who had raised his black eyes to focus on her. There was triumph in those black eyes as if he hadn't wanted her to succeed.

"Are we supposed to be admiring Velkan?"

Hermione turned to the side to see 'Harry' but she remembered it was actually Luna, one of the few and first she had correctly identified.

"Just don't let him know," Hermione murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Malfoy seemed to glance over at her position every now and then and Hermione shot disgusted looks in his direction. He didn't have to know her thoughts mostly consumed of him during the whole lesson.

"Velkan is such a nice boy," Luna mused. "He's always helping anyone who asks for help."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her foot. Luna was her friend and she respected her. Could Luna possibly have feelings for Velkan? Luna didn't often spoke fondly of other males and it was rare that one of them would capture her attention.

"Poor Draco though, he is portraying – " Luna suddenly cut off with a frown on her face.

"What about Dra – me?" Hermione hastily covered her tracks. As soon as she heard Malfoy's name, her attention was fixed on Luna and she craved to hear what her friend was going to say. If she thought Luna liking Velkan made her feel uncomfortable, the thought of Luna liking _Draco Malfoy_ was intolerable.

Something Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

"Hmm," Luna said with a frown. "I think the teachers must have cast some sort of charm to prevent me from saying what I've discovered: who each person really is. Such a shame. I guess Velkan can't help people in this case…"

Hermione blinked at Luna. 'Harry' did look kind of funny and cute when he looked confused. Most the time, her best friend looked blank.

But was what Luna was saying true? No student can tell another student who each person really was?

She might as well try the theory.

"Draco Malfoy is – "

Immediately, Hermione's tongue dried and stuck to the roof of her mouth. For a second she thought she would suffocate as air failed to leave her mouth. A second later, she felt as though she was thrown into ice-cold water before she regained mobility of her tongue.

Hermione was not stupid enough to try something like that again.

Luna was watching Hermione amusingly and she giggled. Giggles did not suit the physical appearance of Harry. In fact, it made him resemble a little toddler girl.

"Potter's blushing in front of Malfoy? Oh dear."

It was kind of ridiculous that Hermione can now identify Velkan's voice and Malfoy's tone. She tried to ignore how she felt an immediate thrill knowing he was in close proximity.

"Look who's following whom now," Hermione shot back. Malfoy smirked.

"Today's lesson was rather interesting," Luna ranted on, oblivious to the tension rising between Hermione and Malfoy. "To be honest, I thought the lesson would be rather difficult when I read the note. But it was tremendously easy. I suppose most people here would suffer in the face of the Dark Arts."

Despite how Luna was Hermione's friend, she still had difficulties understanding her most of the time.

"No need to look so confused, Malfoy," Malfoy said silkily. "What Potter means is that he has identified most, if not _all_, the students here. If he can, surely the Dark Lord can."

Well, if someone put it like that, it would be rather easier to understand.

"I thought we concluded that this lesson would not change how the two us normally interact," Hermione shot back.

"No, no," Malfoy said shaking his head. "This lesson _will_ change how we interact. I believe we'll be talking to each other a lot more."

"Because you keep following me for no apparent reason so I have no choice but to talk to you. When you accuse me of following you, it's because you leave me confused and only you know what on earth you're talking about!"

"I have a message for you," Malfoy said softly. For some reason, she was intrigued by the shape of his lips. _Velkan's lips_, she had to remind herself. It was getting rather confusing distinguishing between who he really was. She _knew_ it was Malfoy but she had a feeling it was Malfoy's personality that enhanced Velkan's admirable physical features.

"What?" She found herself whispering and hearing her use Malfoy's voice coming out so soft and alluring made her shiver.

"Ding-dong," Malfoy whispered back.

"What…?" Hermione asked, once again confused.

But then there was the shrill alarm indicating that their lesson was over. Snape seemed to tower over them, black eyes gleaming menacingly.

"Back behind the curtains," Snape ordered curtly.

Malfoy gave her a soft smile. It was strange, Hermione had never seen Malfoy give a 'soft' smile and due to him using Velkan's features, she wondered whether that counted.

"See you on the other side, Granger."


	9. Identities Revealed

Quick Notes:  
1. I'm so SORRY for how long it takes for me to update; I have been busy and depressed.  
2. I have not forgotten this story but I'm just so busy all the time, hence I feel overwhelmed and it can influence my writing.  
3. I need a BETA! I cringe when I look back on my stories and there are mistakes.

**Chapter Nine:: Identities Revealed **

Hermione was once again thrown into the familiar sensations of transformations without the aid of sight as her clothes once again altered to suit the attire for a girl. Somehow, she was also aware of how _soft_ her body was compared to Malfoy's lean yet sturdy body.

She immediately brushed the thought aside. Being in Malfoy's body was just an unfortunate circumstance she had to deal with and she wasn't supposed to dwell on the idea after the dreaded lesson was over.

Feeling the small elf hand slip into hers once again, she let the elf lead her back into the classroom.

She noticed that only half of the students were present and she could still hear squeals from behind the curtains. Seriously.

Taking her usual seat next to her two best friends, Harry and Ron, she turned to speak to Ron as Harry had not returned from behind the curtains.

"What did you think of the lesson?" Hermione asked. She noticed Ron looked pale and the slightest green.

"That was the second time I had to be Crabbe and I'd rather Crucio myself than be in the body of a dim-witted troll again," Ron hissed angrily.

Hermione gulped and flushed slightly. Ron had been _Crabbe_? So had he noticed how he had prevented the fight between her (with the appearance of Malfoy) and the body of himself? Had Ron heard all the taunts she had thrown towards 'Ron'?

Unconsciously, Hermione slipped further down her chair.

"Who were you?" Ron asked as an afterthought.

"Malfoy," she whispered without looking at him.

Ron didn't reply but she could see him eyeing her with disbelief from the corners of her eyes. Somehow, the silence made it worse.

Thankfully (or perhaps not), Harry soon joined them, looking the slightest harassed.

"That was the stupidest class of the year!" Harry exclaimed furiously as he angrily sat down next to Hermione. "The only upside was that we didn't have to brew some sort of potion that is beyond NEWT level. And I think Snape Transfiguring my clothes caused the seams of my new robes to fray! I bet he did that on purpose, that slimeball."

As if to demonstrate his point, he showed them the lower part of his robe where it seemed like the seams had transformed into snakes curling around the edges of his robes.

Hermione stiffened and wish she had another Time-Turner so she could erase what she did in the past two and so hours. She just realised _Harry_ must've been _Ron_ so now, both her best friends knew what she was saying to 'Ron'.

The horror.

"Who did you have to be?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione wished her logic and suspicion was wrong while she awaited Harry's answer.

"You," Harry replied, looking the slightest relieved. "It was actually kind of fun acting like you, I was glad I wasn't someone else. You know, I didn't realise it could actually be kind of _hard _to be someone, even if you know basically everything about that person. I couldn't imagine myself acting afraid of spiders. How 'bout you, Hermione? Who were you?"

"I was Malfoy," she answered mutely.

There was a slight pause while the news sank into Harry's mind.

"Oh," he replied. There was some concern in his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something but then Snape strolled into the room, capturing everyone's attention.

"Silence," he murmured and despite how his command was low, it had the same effect as a giant hollering the same command. If giants' speech was comprehendible.

"Before I explain how displeased I was at the results of today's lesson, I'll quell your curiosities by displaying who was whom."

With a flick of his wand, the blackboard was filled with names of who each student portrayed. Hermione scanned the board, the insides of her stomach twisting unpleasantly as she discovered who each person really was.

POLYJUICE CLASS, SIXTH YEARS

Lavender Brown as 'Pansy Parkinson'

Vincent Crabbe as 'Neville Longbottom'

Velkan Danesti as 'Luna Lovegood'

Hermione Granger as 'Draco Malfoy'

Gregory Goyle as 'Blaise Zabini'

Neville Longbottom as 'Hermione Granger'

Luna Lovegood as 'Harry Potter'

Draco Malfoy as 'Velkan Danesti'

Pansy Parkinson as 'Gregory Goyle'

Harry Potter as 'Ron Weasley'

Ron Weasley as 'Vincent Crabbe'

Blaise Zabini as 'Lavender Brown'

"Silence," Snape repeated when the class erupted into excited murmurs. "Did I say you can speak?"

In less than a second, Snape acquired his wish for silence. Hermione had a suspicion that the class didn't even dare to breathe.

"As I was saying," Snape continued. "The results of this class are pitiable; even First Years can perform better. Ms Lovegood correctly identified everyone, hence no-one receives Credit points for concealing their identities. The only other student worth mentioning is Draco Malfoy, who correctly identified everyone except for two students. Therefore, for those of you who are too dim-witted to understand, many of you will have to write an essay regarding failure of Wizard and Witch disguises and even more of you will be attending Remedial Classes. Additionally, aside from Ms Lovegood and Mr Malfoy oh – and Ms. Granger who correctly identified five students – all of you must submit the upcoming Potions essay. What was that, Slughorn?"

Slughorn had coughed slightly, which interrupted Snape's speech. The entire class waited in anticipation as Snape frowned at Slughorn, who was murmuring hastily. When they saw Snape's thin lips curl into a sneer, the whole class knew the news was not good.

"Well, well, Professor Slughorn has decided to distribute the Potions essay this lesson. It is expected by your next Potions class."

The entire class (except Luna, Malfoy and Hermione) groaned until Snape glared at them. Slughorn, who looked extremely pleased with himself, cast his want to the blackboard and the essay topic was written elegantly.

_Write a 1000 word essay discussing how certain potions will not succeed without the aid of another._

Despite how Hermione knew how to respond so such a topic, she was glad she was able to escape that one. Her best friends behind her were groaning under their breath.

"That concludes our lesson," Snape snipped. "I expect better results in my next glass and I'm sure Professor Slughorn does too."

The entire class was relieved to be dismissed, with the majority of them scurrying out of the classrooms. Both Harry and Ron had jumped up abruptly but Hermione lingered.

Her eyes had unconsciously darted towards Malfoy, who was casually standing up and slowly picking up his books. Recalling the lesson with precise memory, Hermione then looked at Velkan.

It was true. Without Malfoy's charms, Velkan did seem a lot less appealing. He shuffled in the background and drew no attention to himself. No wonder she had never took notice of him before in her life.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked impatiently. She realised she was still sitting lost in her thoughts while her best friends had already stood up.

"Yes!" she said hastily but Ron rolled his eyes.

"We'll see you later. You probably need to probe the teachers into giving you Credit points."

Hermione winced as she watched the two walk off. Ron looked slightly harassed while Harry was unreadable. Now, she immensely regretted taking the lesson so seriously. She would much prefer having her friends than some silly Credit points! Especially considering that despite how hard she tried, she only identified five people!

With a huff, she stood up and her mood did not lift when she saw Draco Malfoy staring right back.

Her heart rate increased by tenfold though. She had never realised how…_good-looking _he was.

His pale pointed face was tantalisingly smooth and his toffee eyelashes were so long, she wondered whether they tickled each time he blinked. She should've paid more attention when she was in his body, but she had been mesmerised by his hands and his voice. And now, staring at those grey eyes, it was like staring into those clouds that you can gaze into forever…

"Lost for words yet again?" he smirked. And his voice sounded so much deeper when directed at her.

"You wish," she retorted. Practically lied, in fact.

"I don't see you chasing Danesti," he pointed out.

"Probably because you're blocking my way."

Hermione's heart stopped when he leaned across the desk and was practically an inch away from her.

"Just want to let you know, I have enough of these to keep me entertained."

He left and on the desk that had separated them was a strand of her very own hair.


	10. Slytherin in Gryffindor

Note: Thank-you for everyone who has reviewed and all those who are following the story! =D Special thanks goes to _bumble-beeoncrack_ for inspiration and happiness as well as to _Little Miss English Nerd _for being my awesome Beta!

**Chapter Ten:: Slytherin in Gryffindor**

It had been precisely two days and forty-four minutes since Hermione Granger had any contact with Draco Malfoy...not that she was counting. But if one was to recall the last time she had her Potions class, it was incredibly easy to count down to the very second.

_Not_ that she was counting.

So when she uncoiled a paper that was suddenly thrown (or perhaps magically floated) towards her, she did not expect it to be from that devious ferret.

_The absolute beauty of it is that I have multiple strands of your hair. I can drink the Potion whenever I want...for whatever I want._

Those two sentences written in neat calligraphy made her head spin. It was the worst epiphany she had ever reached in her whole life.

_Draco Malfoy_ could drink a Polypotion Potion to become _her_. The idea was downright frightening. Would he gulp down that drink so he could examine every inch of her physical appearance? Or worse, expose it to a group of people? Would he publically shame her by being out there and acting like a total Squib?

But then again, he just admitted he had more than a few strands to spare. He could easily just do all of the above.

Feeling a surge of rising panic, Hermione scanned the halls to see if she could spot that slimeball for another one of their confrontations. Heck, it seemed that all they did was fight!

But there was no sight of the blonde. It was just your usual school day with students moving individually or in groups during their break.

Gritting her teeth in frustration and squashing the paper in her hand, Hermione vowed to find Malfoy and hex him into oblivion if he did not discard any of her hairs.

"Your robe is catching on fire."

The murmur was so soft that Hermione almost missed it. Turning to her side, she realised – with a different type of surging panic – that Velkan Danesti was speaking to her.

During her speechless moment, Velkan quietly murmured another spell to distinguish that small burst of flame that had shot out of her wand due to her boiling anger. He then cast another spell to fix her robe, which was slightly singed.

"Thank-you," Hermione finally replied once she regained her senses.

Now that she had a few seconds to think about it, how silly was it that she was rendered speechless just because Velkan decided to talk to her? Was it because he had suddenly appeared? Or even perhaps because the last time she had _actually_ spoke to him, she was, in fact, speaking to someone else?

But her thoughts were scattered once again when Velkan smiled. Because Velkan had a pretty damn irresistible smile.

"You're welcome," Velkan returned, the smile reaching his eyes that it seemed as though there was light burning from within his sapphire gaze.

There was a slight degree of uncertainty that was nagging at the back of Hermione's mind. Was this _really_ Velkan? Or someone who had drank Polyjuice Potion? After that note she'd read and squashed…she felt a little uneasy, as if anyone could be…anyone.

But there were no malicious glimmer in those eyes. Only one person could be _that_ malicious and devious…right?

"So," Velkan started, his high cheekbones suddenly coloured. Somehow that made Hermione find him even cuter. It was nice to see the effects nervousness could have on a person, especially knowing that she wasn't the only one who was feeling slightly shaken, whatever the situation. "I'd better go."

Disappointment followed. How a wizard so good-looking and intelligent didn't have confidence and didn't even realise the impact of his presence around others was baffling.

"Okay," Hermione replied. Even to her, her response sounded forlorn and pathetic, if not slightly breathless; as if she didn't want to walk away. That she wanted both of them to stay and see where it could lead.

Because with looks like that, what _else_ was there to marvel at?

"Until next time?" he suddenly asked, his bright eyes burning intensely down on hers.

Holy Merlin's sparkly robes. Hermione had thought it was only Malfoy who could bring about that amount of intensity.

"Definitely," Hermione replied. It sounded more like a pant to her ears. Why was she suddenly reacting this way? Velkan was just another student at Hogwarts. A good-looking one, yes, but just another wizard. The way she was acting was just unacceptable!

Velkan smiled once again; this time a full-fledged smile. She had another glimpse of those perfect white teeth and she spent a few seconds longer than necessary staring at his mouth. It took her another few more seconds to realise that Velkan had turned his back and stalked off on his own way.

Shaking her head at how foolish she was becoming, Hermione continued her way to the Gryffindor quarters. It was kind of sad, really, when she realised she didn't even know which way Velkan went.

She didn't believe in coincidences, but to run into Malfoy only a mere few minutes after seeing Velkan, well, that _surely_ must have been planned. No, Hermione wasn't conceited enough to think that everything revolved around her, but why else would Malfoy be coming from the Gryffindor quarters other than to annoy her? She could think of no other excuse, unless he had something to do with Velkan's sudden appearance and disappearance.

It was also a pleasantly nice surprise to see that he looked slightly annoyed rather than his usual calm, collected self.

Feeling somewhat bold, Hermione spoke. "Hello."

He raised one eyebrow in response but the tightness around his lips didn't soften. Yes, once again, Hermione was looking at another guy's mouth. Forcing herself to meet those molten eyes, Hermione then realised she was standing rather close to him.

She automatically took a step back and hoped that her slight stumble wasn't noticeable. She didn't even want to think that _he_ had caused her to stumble...the idea was almost laughable. _Almost._

"Hello," Malfoy replied rather stiffly.

Ever since that weird Potions/DADA class, Hermione found herself reacting strangely to his voice. Her heartbeat stuttered and her breathing increased.

But currently, she didn't have to scold herself for behaving rather like a Hufflepuff in front of _Malfoy._ The way he was staring intensely into her eyes made Velkan's intensity pale largely in comparison.

"Good-bye," Hermione finally muttered, attempting to move around him.

Using his profound skills as a Seeker, Malfoy's pale hand shot out and wrapped around Hermione's wrist. Despite how she would assume his touch would be cool to match his appearance and personality, his touch was warm.

That's when Hermione realised: _Draco Malfoy had voluntarily touched her._

"Don't touch me," she hissed wrenching her wrist away. Malfoy seemed to be just as shocked at her outburst and released her hand just as quickly as he grabbed it. Ever bipolar, in the next blink, a smirk crossed his features.

"I've touched a lot more than that, Granger," he said slyly.

Despite her wishes, Hermione turned red. She didn't want to reach all the possible conclusions of what he could have _touched_. That ferret. Did he have no limits?

"What do you want from me?" She continued to snarl.

She was suddenly very angry. Angry that Malfoy had some sort of power over her by obtaining strands of her hair, going along with his devious nature. Angry that he could do a lot of..._things_ by transforming into her body. Angry that she cared. Angry that she still found his physical appearance attractive.

Argh!

"I thought I already asked for a date," Malfoy queried. She glared back.

"And I already said no; has You-Know-Who brainwashed you?"

Malfoy's eyes darkened.

"Don't talk about things you don't know," he growled, all playfulness gone.

She experienced a slight stab of guilt. She was sinking to his level by mentioning topics that were rather taboo. But the feeling of guilt was so small she could almost ignore it. How else could she make him leave her alone?

"I'm not interested," she replied, answering his earlier question while staring sharply into his eyes. The clouds still danced around in his mercury gaze but she refused to be affected by it.

He leaned closer; and this time, Hermione's mind blanked. She didn't even comprehend moving back once again.

"What if I made you realise you did want it?" His voice was a silky murmur. Irresistible.

It was as if Hermione had been slipped Veritaserum. She answered without thinking, trapped by those silver eyes.

"I would never admit it."

Malfoy's lips stretched into what would be a smile, however Hermione knew it wasn't genuine. It was what one did if they wanted to smile but didn't have the heart to.

"The thing is, you hate me now. But I promise you'll hate me more once I break your heart."

Hermione blanched.

"You'd never break my heart, I will never look at you in _that_ way," she scoffed.

This time, Malfoy's smile was genuine. However, it was a conceited smile as if he knew he was superior compared to the rest of the population.

"Then why are you so afraid on going on a date with me? I thought Gryffindors were brave."

Hermione was rendered speechless. All she knew was that her gut (which she associated with Gryffindor) told her not to go on some stupid date with him. But she hadn't thought of _why_. Was he right? Was it because she actually believed she may fall for him only to find it was a joke all along? Was she afraid?

Another factor was what the rest of the school – namely her friends – would think. Wouldn't they scold her? Be disgusted? But if she found happiness with Malfoy (hypothetically, of course), shouldn't they be happy for her?

She searched his gaze as if expecting the answers to be there but he was just as unreadable as always.

"What if I like someone else?" she answered his question with her own question.

Velkan was just merely a speck in her conscious; all her energy was focused on this pale blonde in front of her. But she had to confess, she was intrigued by Velkan too.

"What if that person _Incendios_ your heart? What If they burn it to pieces?" Great. A question for two questions.

"Maybe that person is worth it."

Malfoy's eyes darkened once again but it was nowhere near as thunderous when she first mentioned You-Know-Who.

"I guess it's your choice," he finally said. "But this offer won't last forever. I think we both know this isn't an opportunity I grant many people. In the meantime…"

A devilish smirk crossed his features and Hermione's cheeks flamed once again. For once, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"If I agree to go on a date with you, will you get rid of my strands of hair?"

"Yes."

She was surprised at how quickly he answered and couldn't help feel suspicious.

"How would I know if you're not lying?"

"Make your own Veritaserum and give it to me," he offered with a shrug. Another shadow passed his eyes. "But I do not feel safe at your mercy. I need to know that you'll only ask about your hairs once I drink the Potion."

Hermione couldn't help grinning at all the possible questions she could ask him if he drank Veritaserum. The idea was exhilarating! Malfoy was looking at her with great distrust.

"I can't do that," Hermione replied. She knew that if Malfoy was indeed at her mercy, she would drill him with many, many questions. She cringed. Would she like all the answers though?

"Then I guess I'll keep your hairs," Malfoy retorted, bringing back her previous panic.

She glared back at him once again. Which was worst? Him possessing her hairs or going on a date with him? Each choice would lead her onto a different path and she didn't want to make the wrong decision.

Date. She decided that was the worst option. As far as she knew, her body was rather average; she shouldn't feel ashamed if Malfoy thought ill of it. Like she reminded herself before, she shouldn't care about what he thought. And if he decided to prance around the school as her, she could always state later that it was him, not her. Then he would be the one facing embarrassment as others would question why he wanted to be her...and perhaps punishment? Polyjuice was supposed to be illegal! The thought rejuvenated her energy supply.

Hermione smiled sunnily up at him. She couldn't remember a time when she thought she would actually offer Malfoy a genuine smile. Judging from the quick flash of shock on Malfoy's face, he didn't expect so either.

"Keep the hairs, and enjoy."

Leaving a stunned Malfoy behind, Hermione continued on her way back to the Gryffindor quarters feeling a lot more Slytherin than she had ever thought possible.


	11. Unlucky

Author's Note:I apologise profusely for how long it took me to update! The only thing I can say in my defence was that I wasn't sure which direction to take with the story, but after toying at different plot bunnies, I finally found something I'm satisfied with. I hope you all enjoy it too and MUCH, MUCH THANKS for all the lovely reviews I receive in my inbox. I love you all!

**Chapter Eleven:: Unlucky**

'Nice mole on your left hip.'

Hermione bristled at the caressing murmur as she hastily packed up her items from Transfiguration. She didn't even have to look up to know whose voice _that remark_ belonged to. Despite how her face was quickly flaming red, Hermione pretended to be oblivious and hoped her mane of thick hair would cover the colour of her cheeks as she bowed down her head longer than necessary.

Seriously! Didn't Malfoy have anything else to do? And why, oh why, was he looking at her hip? The disgust that welled up inside of her from acknowledging that Malfoy must've drank a Polyjuice Potion paled comparatively to the anger that was quickly engulfing her. She wished she could mirror some sort of action that would affect him like how she was currently agitated. But would it be more wise to not demonstrate how riled up she was?

Cringing and refusing to dwell on silly ponders, Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards her next class. Potions, oh joy. At least she could see the blond a few metres ahead so she knew he wouldn't hassle her for the time being.

Unfortunately, someone else was sneering at her.

'Whatever's going on between you and Draco, just drop it,' Pansy Parkinson spat in Hermione's direction as she somehow managed to match Hermione's walk stride by stride.

'Excuse me?' The revulsion present in her voice was not feigned.

'You two are constantly throwing jibes at each other, it's nauseating,' Pansy sniffed with a cold glare.

Hermione barked a laugh.

'No-one's telling you to watch, Parkinson,' Hermione simpered.

Despite how Hermione could only see Parkinson from the corner of her eye, she could feel Pansy trembling besides her. Anger? Frustration? Rage? Perhaps a combination of all three? The idea tugged at Hermione's lips.

'Listen Granger, you and Draco? It's never going to happen, get it out of your forest-bush hair!'

Normally, Hermione would fluster at any insult – especially about her hair – but she also learnt that Pansy tended to throw abuse when she was feeling insecure herself. There was no harm in provoking Pansy any further; she shouldn't even care about Pansy's feelings whatsoever. After all, Hermione was quite certain she could handle anything Pansy threw at her – especially enduring Malfoy's taunts for so long!

'Our actions dictate otherwise.'

Hermione felt Pansy stop beside her and intended to triumphantly continue walking (how many people can render Pansy speechless?) to Potions until she felt a cold hand snake around her wrist. Damn, that Parkinson had a strong grip!

'Get off me!' Hermione snapped, her eyes blazing into those dark ones.

Aside from removing her hand, Pansy remained indifferent except for the coldness that lingered in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice practically emitted frost.

'Whatever your intentions, Granger, ensure you don't lead him on.'

Hermione's eyebrows rose until she was sure she could pass off as a character of a cartoon series.

'Excuse me?'

'Malfoys' hearts aren't to be trifled with.'

Hermione allowed a moment for the words to form a coherent meaning and once it did, she burst into laughter.

'_Malfoy_ falling for _me_? That's rich, how very _Slytherin_.'

This time, Hermione let Pansy remain rigid in the corridor as she guffawed her way to Potions. Pansy was probably on the verge of losing her mind if she honestly believed that Malfoy would have his heart crushed by _her_. For one thing, he didn't even exhibit any signs that he was interested in her in that way – it was all just teasing and fun. But the most important thing: Hermione wasn't even leading him on! If she ever 'did lead someone on', she would most definitely not break their heart as she would be interested in him and hoped that their relationship progressed to something along the lines of a relationship.

Hermione gave a timid smile to Slughorn as she entered class and ignored the penetrating grey orbs as she slithered into a seat at the back. Normally, she sat near the front but she would much prefer observing him from the back rather than the other way round. Another factor that affected her choice was how Harry and Ron tended to like the back so they could whisper feverishly about...whatever piped their interest that day.

Her best friends soon joined her with Harry taking the seat to her right and Ron sitting beside him. That was rather odd as most times they would sit on either side of her so she could help them with their Potions.

As Slughorn waited for the remaining students to enter, Harry decided to take that opportunity to address Hermione.

'Why are you so chummy with Malfoy and Parkinson lately?' The frown lines etched in his face conveyed how the thought had been plaguing his mind for awhile.

'I'm not,' Hermione said defensively yet she could feel her cheeks flushing. Why was her body betraying her when there was nothing to betray? 'They're just trying to get a rise out of me.'

'Are they threatening you?' Ron had leaned over Harry's back so Hermione could see his worried, blue eyes.

'No,' Hermione said, hiding a chuckle at the thought of them trying to threaten her. She could hardly imagine it.

'You don't seem to mind their additional affection,' Harry noted.

'It's harmless, that's why,' Hermione replied, her voice coming out more haughtily than she intended.

Thankfully, Slughorn decided at that moment to address the entire class.

'I am very disappointed in the majority of you,' Slughorn started in a grim voice. 'Most of you were expected to hand in your essay, however only Miss Parkinson, Mr Danesti and Mr Zabini complied. As a consequence, those who have failed to do so must attempt to complete a 'Dragon Poison' by the end of the class. Failing this would guarantee you another essay topic. Miss Parkinson, Mr Danesti, Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger, please come forward as I require another task from you six.'

Most of the class was groaning in defeat – they knew how difficult it was to brew Dragon Poison. The other six, Hermione noted, walked up towards Slughorn with trepidation. The Slytherins looked overconfident and arrogant, Luna appeared tranquil and Velkan seemed more apprehensive than the rest of the class. Yet, Hermione still felt a rather pleasing jolt when her eyes lingered over his features. Whatever expression graced Velkan's face never altered just how good-looking he was.

'Okay!' Slughorn gushed excitedly when the six of them huddled around him. Hermione was glad she was in the outer arc and was only pressed along Luna. Unfortunately, she was still very aware of Malfoy's presence and refused to meet those artic eyes that seemed to be taunting her. 'As you all probably know, Felix Felicis requires six months to perfect. Today, I have in stock for you a rather large portion that is one day shy of completion! Working in pairs, I want you to complete it and if done so successfully, you and your partner will obtain your work _and_ receive Potions credit points. Sounds exciting, no? Also, I've noticed how my students always seem to work within the same group so _I'll_ choose the pairs. Hmm...Lovegood with Zabini, Parkinson with Danesti and that leaves Granger with Malfoy! Most excellent! Now, you'll find everything you need in the next room as I know you will need the extra room and quietness! Now off you go, you young'uns!'

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot. Her. Partnered with Malfoy. To complete Felis Felicis. What. The. _Eff._ Sounded like whatever was the worst of Felis Felicis was occurring right that moment.

She felt a tug at her elbow and flinched when she realised it was Malfoy who had touched her. Wrenching her arm away, she scowled into his amused silver eyes.

'Let's go partner,' Malfoy smirked.

'Let's get this over with,' Hermione retorted in anger, brushing past him to follow the others who had exited the room. She heard Malfoy chuckling behind her, which only further infuriated her.

The next room was bare except for a big cauldron, which was hissing up some golden flames. Hermione's peers were circling it.

'How much do we get?' Blaise frowned.

'You've never made Liquid Luck before?' Luna mused. 'You only need a tablespoon yet that small amount is still rather difficult to manifest.'

Blaise smiled at his partner and Hermione felt a jab of envy. If she had to be paired with a Slytherin, why couldn't she get Blaise? He was much saner than the rest of his House. Or she could at least get Velkan! Someone smart and good-looking, you couldn't really go wrong there! Not that her current partner was lacking those qualities, she unfortunately had to confess, but Malfoy's arrogance would surely do her head in.

'The spell's not even in our textbook!' Pansy whined in annoyance as she flipped the pages with rage.

'Don't worry,' Velkan murmured. His voice was extremely silky and Hermione felt another jab of jealousy. If only he was addressing her in the same manner, she mused sadly. 'I know how to make it.'

Pansy Parkinson was not one of those girls who blushed easily but at that moment, Hermione swore Pansy's cheeks had coloured.

'Just great!' Hermione snapped at Malfoy. She was in an extremely bad mood (it didn't really take a genius to determine why she was suddenly so foul) so why not take it out on the person who was the main cause of it? 'I get stuck with you and you can't even differentiate between a troll and a giant!'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, unfazed by her feeble insult.

'Relax, Granger,' he said smoothly. His voice had the same effects as Velkan's. Curse Malfoy. She swore she felt goosebumps erupting on her arms. 'I intend to have my own vial of Felix Felicis so I'm going to ensure we do it correctly.'

Hermione scoffed.

'You know how to make one of the most complex potions in this world?'

Malfoy smirked.

'I know a lot of things.'

The way his eyes raked her body from head to toe definitely made her hairs stand on end. From what he was insinuating, Hermione once again felt rage but she knew it was best not to demonstrate to him what she thought about him knowing every facet of her body.

'You're disgusting and low,' Hermione hissed as went to fill up her flask with the stock potion. She blamed her ashen cheeks on the warm heat emitted from the cauldron.

'Don't ever fall for me then,' Malfoy simpered.

Hermione's arms wavered as she scooped the content into the flask. Heck, she nearly fell face-first into the pot of steaming potion!

'Unlikely,' Hermione spat back.

'Not impossible, hey?' Malfoy teased. 'We'll see what happens when I drink some Felix Felicis.'

Malfoy's comment didn't even deserve an answer. After successfully obtaining some of the content in the flask, Hermione glared at him and chose a vacant bench. From where she sat, Velkan and Pansy were practically on the other side of the room; it was sad that Velkan was so far away but she wasn't in the mood for any outbursts Pansy might throw at her or listening to Velkan praise the banshee. Luna and Blaise weren't too far from them but the two looked so engrossed with the potion (and to a lesser extent, each other) that Hermione doubted they would spare her and Malfoy a second glance.

Hermione signed and withdrew the equipment required from her bag. It was going to be a long lesson.


	12. In Better Company

Note: As always, I appreciate any reviews – they literally make my day. Apologises for the slow update; I have rediscovered my love for Power Rangers and have been writing insanely on them. Lastly, I would like to thank my wonderful Beta _Little Miss English Nerd_ who kindly lends her time to ensure the chapter is free from grammatical errors and for fleshing out the scenes. Love you all!

**Chapter Twelve:: In Better Company**

"No," Malfoy cut in, just as Hermione was about to add in three strands of unicorn hair. "You add in the hairs _after_ the solution turns turquoise."

Hermione fumed and ignored the ferret. Who did he think he was? _As if_ she didn't know the instructions like the back of her hand! Was he purposely trying to sabotage their potion just so she couldn't get her hands on Felix Felicis? After all the hassles he had thrown at her since the beginning of that lesson, she would do _anything_ to have a perfect day.

"I said no," Malfoy repeated lowly. With the skills of a Seeker, he'd wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand she was holding the strands in.

Because of the various fumes, the room had been getting rather stuffy, and she had removed her robe. Without the long sleeve covering her wrist, Malfoy's slim fingers made contact with her bare skin. She had always envisioned that his touch would be as cold as his personality but, Dumbledore's beard, was she wrong! His fingers were smooth and warm, and it felt as though he was stroking some fire within, the feeling almost threatening to overwhelm her.

She angrily shook his hand off of her before she could something even stupider...such as removing more items of clothing to escape this newfound heat.

"If we don't add the hairs now, the potion will fail!" Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

She glared in his general direction, avoiding those hypnotic silvers. She wished she could just throw in those damn hairs already, but she was afraid that he would repeat the gesture of trapping her wrist. She didn't understand why he had a knack for unnerving her, and it was infuriating.

"Hey, Lovegood," Malfoy called out. From a glance out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Malfoy was still watching her like a hawk despite calling out to Luna. "Do you add unicorn hairs after or before the potion is blue?"

Hermione bristled. She liked to pretend that it was because he was going against what she believed was correct, but she had a strong suspicion it was because he was talking to another girl. It brought up a feeling a bit too similar to jealousy. The fumes must've been really getting to her, obviously.

"After," Luna supplied with a sing-song voice. "You can also add it before, but the hairs condense the solution so it becomes a lot easier to make mistakes."

"Hey," Blaise protested playfully. "Don't help them win!"

"Slughorn said whoever can manage to complete Liquid Luck will receive it; there is no harm helping our friends."

Blaise practically beamed down at Luna and, to Hermione, it seemed as though he would've happily jumped off of the Owlery Tower if she'd only asked. That _could_ have its advantage...you know, if Malfoy decided to rescue his friend by diving off after the boy...

Smiling at her imagination (she knew it was unlikely, but imaging Malfoy falling from a tower was rather pleasing), she didn't realise Malfoy was speaking until he snapped her name.

"Granger!"

"Yes?" she asked sourly in his direction. She realised their potion was turning green so that it wouldn't be too long before it turned blue. She itched to throw in the strands, but Luna was hardly ever wrong.

"It's a wonder you know anything, what with the constant dazing off," he simpered. His manner suddenly changed, and he smiled somewhat pleasantly at her. She preferred it when he glared, however, as the smile was doing questionable things to her insides. "So, it turns out I was right."

Hermione glowered at him. If she was currently holding thicker and longer strands, she would wrap them around his neck and choke him.

"Well, I've never heard of that method, so if you choose to follow that procedure, I'm afraid you're on your own," she replied.

The smile didn't leave his face.

"I hope you don't fare far from me but like I said, I will do whatever it takes to get Felix Felicis. You can just sit there and admire me whilst I handle the rest."

Hermione gaped at him, at a loss of what to say. Thankfully, Malfoy seemed to be a whole lot more composed than her and didn't mention her current state.

He leaned closer to her, so close that her mind was wiped blank of everything but him. He was so, _so_ close that if she slightly turned her head, her lips would brush against his chin. If she moved further, it would reach his lips–

She let out an involuntary gasp as he suddenly backed away. It took a few more seconds than necessary to compose herself. She had been thinking of kissing the slimeball! Argh! The horror and disgust! She needed brain bleach...now!

The revulsion was quickly replaced with anger. He had played her, had he not? By moving close like that and making her imagine horrid ideas...

"You – " she began choking out the threat, but he wasn't even looking at her.

Instead, he was tossing in the unicorn strands into the cauldron that was filled with an aquamarine liquid.

Hermione looked down blankly at her hand. The unicorn hairs were gone. Had – ? Oh, dear Merlin. Malfoy must have snatched the hairs from her hand when he was barely an inch away and, instead, she was swooning in his presence. What was wrong with her?

With a huff, Hermione sat a few chairs down at glared at her unfortunate partner. Normally, she loved challenges and would be ecstatic if given the chance to make Felix Felicis, but Malfoy had turned her mood sour. If he wanted to show-off and make the potion, fine; she would gladly sit out of his way, considering how utterly_intelligent_ he appeared to be.

"Ah, I see you took my advice of admiring my physique," Malfoy chuckled as he slowly swirled the potion.

Hermione pursed her lips and threw him a withering glower. It _was_ safer than talking, anyway, if being near him when he retracted the hairs was any indication.

"Now, now," Malfoy continued to taunt. "This potion is hard enough and it is best carried out in partners. You should come a little closer just in case I need some assistance. After all, I won't bite."

The devilish grin on his face didn't seem as though he wouldn't "bite".

"Forget it," she bit back. "I don't care about more Credit points or the potion."

Malfoy shrugged.

"Suit yourself, Granger," he replied. "I can manage this by myself, but I'll let Slughorn know of your lack of participation. I don't know why you're suddenly so snappy."

The glinting eyes guaranteed that he knew exactly why, and Hermione turned her back on him so he wouldn't see her flush. He noticed her reaction when he leaned in, didn't he? Now he was just insinuating her body's reaction, and she had no decent excuse. Why couldn't he just fall into the cauldron and boil his head? Or at least burn off his white-blonde hair? It shouldn't be fair that a guy had much lovelier hair than a girl!

Hermione soon found herself bored while Malfoy carried on with the potion, occasionally throwing taunts in her direction. She ignored them all. Glancing around the room, she witnessed how Blaise seemed to be flirting unabashedly at Luna, who more or less appeared oblivious. The dark Slytherin seemed unfazed, however, and continued to murmur at the Ravenclaw and occasionally brush his hand across her arm.

On the other hand, Pansy seemed to be gushing at every single thing Velkan was doing. Velkan didn't encourage nor dispel her advancements. She could see Velkan's lips moving in response to Pansy's rather loud outbursts, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

That could be easily solved.

Hermione got up from her seat and made her way over to Velkan and Pansy.

"How are you goings going with the potion?" She asked, reaching them.

Pansy, who was on her tiptoes and using Velkan's shoulder for support, turned around and gave her a deadly glare that could even make Snape flinch.

"What are you doing over here?" Pansy snapped.

"I'm of little help to Malfoy, apparently," Hermione replied smoothly. "I thought you guys might need a hand, instead."

Pansy's face was quickly turning into an ugly shade of red that looked downright dreadful on her pug face.

"Help? What makes you think we need help? We're doing quite fine!" Pansy practically yelled.

"Actually," Velkan cut in with a soft voice. "I heard you discuss with Draco when it was best to add in unicorn hairs. I added them before the solution turned blue; I'm now near the stage where I must simultaneously stir and add in five drops of phoenix tears every twenty seconds. I would gladly accept any assistance."

Hermione's heart swelled with giddiness. Velkan, who was clearly one of the brightest students in her year, was inviting her to help him. It was always an incredible discovery to find someone who was intelligent and even luckier to find someone who was intelligent _and_ good-looking. _This_ was the sort of person who Hermione would swoon for.

Before Hermione could voice her pleasure, Pansy whirled at her partner with incredulity.

"I can do that!" she fumed. "I'm your partner!"

"You commented on how you don't like to dirty your hands and when adding phoenix tears, it causes the potion to spurt out dark blue liquid," Velkan replied calmly.

Pansy looked torn. Velkan's words sounded as though he was concerned about her welfare yet, by doing so, he was inviting Hermione to take her place. In the end, Pansy's jealousy won.

"Getting dirty once in a while can't hurt," she sniffed. She boldly reached out and took the flask of phoenix tears. "Tell me what to do."

Hermione grimaced. Pansy was reiterating her role as the partner and pushing Hermione to the side. Yet, Velkan still had the chance to say how he preferred her…

Hermione felt all her hopes disappear like a flick of the wand. Velkan and turned his gaze onto Pansy and gave her a breathtaking smile. It was the type of smile that made girls' hearts flutter and impair them of any decent speech.

Pansy was not immune, and Hermione saw how the Slytherin Princess tightened her hold on the flask.

"Gladly."

It was as if Hermione's presence had no effect. The two were suddenly so absorbed with each other that they were oblivious to her.

Despite how Hermione would prefer Velkan showing her some sort of attention, there was another part of her that was glad he wasn't watching her due to her current state. Like Pansy, Hermione's hands had tightened but, as she wasn't holding anything, she now had two fists at her side.

If she had thought she might had felt jealous when Malfoy was talking to Luna, that paled comparatively to how she was feeling now. The thought that she was jealous of Pansy almost made her burst into hysterical laughter, but her nails were pressing painfully into her hands, causing her to her wince instead.

What was wrong with her? Since when was she so concerned about being appreciated by a good-looking male? For Gryffindor's sake, she was Hermione Granger! She was accustomed to solitarily research and was content with that. She didn't have to be around a guy to make her happy.

With a scowl and huff at her foolish behaviour, she made her way back to Malfoy. His teasing expression had disappeared and was replaced with cold disinterest.

"Potion not going according to plan?" she inquired, unable to stop herself from prodding him.

"Just because Danesti rejected you doesn't mean that I would reclaim you as my partner," Malfoy said coldly.

Hermione gaped at him. She had to confess, it did rather sting when he mentioned the rejection (then again, Velkan _should_ put his assigned partner first), but Malfoy practically telling her he didn't want her presence was like being bitten by the three-headed Fluffy.

It hurt. A lot.

"I thought you said having an extra pair of hands would make brewing the potion easier," she replied.

"You forget; I said I can also do this by myself," Malfoy retorted.

Hermione stared at him. Draco Malfoy was practically telling her to stay away and, under normal circumstances, she would agree.

That was long ago; in recent days, he had been following her around like a bad plague.

With a sinking feeling, Hermione realised she much preferred it when he followed her as opposed to not.


End file.
